1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to emergency evacuation equipment and more specifically it relates to an escape chute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous emergency evacuations equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove people from buildings during dangerous situations, such as a fire, bomb scare, etc. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.